Shades of Romance
by xPsycho Gerbilx
Summary: Things have been horrible between Cosmo and Wanda as of late and when Wanda finally makes the major decision to divorce Cosmo, a rare event in Fairy History, Cosmo is forced to be reassigned. Is this for better or for worse? CosmoxOC


Authoress' notes and warnings: Alright so this is CosmoxOC and if you do not like that then please read someone else's story. Cosmo is also a bit OOC in this story but I have given an explanation for it; whether you deem it reasonable or not is up to you. That is basically all I have to say other than please enjoy! And if you do enjoy it or have comments, suggestions, constructive criticism etc. please review and let me know!

* * *

Prologue 

Cosmo sat at the diner, sipping happily at his chocolate milkshake and blowing bubbles with the bendy straw Wanda had supplied for his amusement. She'd been taking care of him a lot lately...Speaking of Wanda where was she? She'd disappeared earlier on but he hadn't really paid any mind to it. He blinked a bit and looked around for his rosy haired wife and found he couldn't spot her. That is until her unmistakable laughter erupted from the other side of the diner. He twirled around on the chair, giggling a bit to himself as he became slightly dizzy. His eyes widened and he paused mid-slurp. Wandissimo! His eyes narrowed and he hopped-or rather floated-from his seat and over to the pair. Wanda was giggling flirtatiously as the muscle-bound jerk flexed his repulsive muscles. Cosmo wasn't aware how hard he was gripping the cup until it exploded...all over him. Wandissimo and Wanda turned to him and both burst into a fit of laughter. Wanda had been acting strange lately; snapping at him, insulting him and altogether being rude to him. Timmy had noticed it too and not until just now did the gravity of the situation come crashing down on him. She'd always defended Cosmo from Wandissimo before but now...Cosmo's eyes filled with tears and he poofed from the diner and to Timmy's house as fast as he could. The tears flowed from his eyes and he collapsed on Timmy's bed. Hopefully Timmy wouldn't be home from his date for another hour or two. Cosmo needed to think. Wanda...when exactly had Wanda stopped loving him? Timmy's thirteenth birthday...He shuddered at the memory...

Timmy had become quite popular by that time, having grown into his goofy teeth and losing the pink hat. He'd even matured enough to accept Tootie's offer; turned out that they hit it off and were now officially going steady. The party wasn't quite extravagant but it was splendid none the less. Timmy had allowed Cosmo and Wanda to attend, as long as they wore disguises and pretended to be his long lost cousins. Cosmo was having a great time. It turned out that girls liked his goofy antics and clueless mannerisms. Not at all like Wanda who nagged and scolded him whenever he wasn't aware of the things going on around him. He enjoyed being able to be himself and being liked for it. One of the girls, if he recalled her name was Tiffany, had taken a liking to him especially and was blatantly flirting with him. He didn't mind at all. She placed her hand on his forearm and smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes. He placed his hand over hers and smiled back. He'd almost totally forgotten about Wanda when suddenly she pushed her way through the throng of people he'd been standing with. She looked upset but Cosmo met her smoldering glare with a goofy grin. The girls giggled and Wanda latched onto his arm, rather violently, dragging him away. Cosmo protested but only mildly as she took him inside and up to Timmy's room, where she then shoved him on the bed. Standing above him, with her arms crossed menacingly she began to tap her foot. Cosmo looked about and then back up at her.

"Um...cheese...?" he asked meekly, grinning up at her and only hoping his silly charm would work. It didn't. Wanda let out a sigh of exasperation that was more of a growl and grabbed him by the collar. Cosmo was almost frightened.

"What exactly do you think you were doing?" she barked, shaking him a bit for emphasis. Cosmo was confused. As usual.

"Um...Talking?" he replied, going for honesty rather than silly charm just to be safe. She looked raving mad. Wanda screamed and roughly shoved him backwards. Cosmo was now officially scared. There was a knock on the door and Timmy peered in timidly.

"Something wrong guys?" he asked concernedly and Wanda smiled.

"Not at all Timmy dear," she said, "We're fine. Go back downstairs and have fun!" Timmy didn't look convinced but he left none the less. Cosmo swallowed and pressed himself against the wall. Suddenly Wanda's suitcases poofed at her sides and she glared down at him with glassy eyes.

"Tell Timmy..." her voice broke as she said this, "Tell Timmy I'll be back in a week." Before Cosmo could protest Wanda was gone. He had no way of knowing where she went. All he did know was that when she came back...She didn't love him anymore...

Cosmo sighed miserably and buried his face in Timmy's pillow. She'd never been the ideal wife but at least she loved him...No other fairy in the world had loved him like Wanda had. She was the only fairy to even show remote interest in him. It seemed like she had infinite patience for his idiocy but apparently not. Tears flooded his eyes and pooled onto the pillow. He'd never been one to be mature but after Wanda changed he had to. If he hadn't then things would have just been terribly awkward. They both had to pretend. Timmy had been none the wiser which relieved Cosmo but he still felt guilty for lying to Timmy. What seemed like hours passed as Cosmo sobbed brokenly into his pillow before the door creaked open and Timmy wandered in, yawning.

"Cosmo?" he asked, flipping on the light switch. Even through the pillow the light reached his eyes and he blanched, sitting up and smiling at Timmy. He gave Cosmo a strange look and shut the door behind him, tossing his coat on the bed.

"Where's Wanda?" he asked suspiciously. Cosmo forced a smile and hopped from Timmy's bed.

"Out with an old friend," he lied, horrified to find how easy it was. Timmy shrugged and removed his shirt, ready for bed. He crawled into bed with a contented sigh.

"Goodnight Cosmo," he said softly, shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Cosmo's eyes filled with tears yet again and he poofed into a fish.

"Goodnight Timmy..."

* * *

Alright the first chapter was a bit short, so sue me It was just an introduction mainly. I'll have the next chapter written soon and once again please feel free to review and thanks for reading! 

-Psycho Gerbil-


End file.
